<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reagan Returns to Gotham. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989935">Reagan Returns to Gotham.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would of happened after Kate and Reagan broke up and Reagan left Gotham in order for Kate to have second with Sophie would things work out with them or will Kate end things with Sophie again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reagan Returns to Gotham.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at the hold up Kate's sitting thinking as someone walks in to talk to her as they walk in he sees her and walks over to her as he gets there he sits down in the </p><p>stool in next to her. Knowing someones there she looks up at him.)</p><p>Kate: Here to call me a dumb ass.<br/>
Mark: No.<br/>
Kate: Why not my sisters are ready saying that i am.<br/>
Mark: They saying it to your face?<br/>
Kate: No. But i can tell that's what their thinking.<br/>
Mark: Let me ask you something.<br/>
Kate: What?<br/>
Mark: What made you decide you want to try again with Sophie. And don't give me it's the right thing to do. Because i know you.<br/>
Kate: She said all the right things. Everything I've been wanting to hear since i got back to Gotham.<br/>
Mark: So it was the what if's?<br/>
Kate: Yeah.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Believe it or not Kate we all have those.<br/>
Kate: Do we?<br/>
Mark: The what if's is all apart of human nature. The person you wanna be with so badly tells you something you've been wanting to hear for so long and when you </p><p>finally hear it you don't know what to do.<br/>
Kate: No i knew what to do. And i ended up breaking up with Reagan just so i could get my second chance with Sophie.<br/>
Mark: I know. Me and Calamity weren't really to thrilled when we found out.<br/>
Kate: I know. She punched Sophie.<br/>
Mark: Don't be surprised if Oliver doesn't show up and do the samething.</p><p>(Kate puts her head down making him laugh as he gets up and walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: Kate!</p><p>(She looks up at him.)</p><p>Mark: It's all about the what if's.<br/>
Kate: Meaning?<br/>
Mark: Kate if you hadn't of done what you did and had broken up with Reagan to see about trying things with Sophie again.<br/>
Kate: I still haven't even told Sophie i broke up with Reagan i told her to give me sometime.<br/>
Mark: And?<br/>
Kate: She was understanding. I know what you're thinking.<br/>
Mark: She's hoping you picked her.<br/>
Kate: See i knew it.</p><p>(They laugh then they calm down.)</p><p>Mark: Okay maybe she's not as bad as she has been.<br/>
Kate: No she isn't.<br/>
Mark: Like i said it's all about the what if's.<br/>
Kate: I know.<br/>
Mark: Are right anyway. I'm gonna go.<br/>
Kate: Okay. Thanks Mark.<br/>
Mark: For what?<br/>
Kate: Coming to talk to me. Even if you are pissed off at me.<br/>
Mark: Reagan might be one of my bestfriends. But than again so are you.<br/>
Kate: I know.<br/>
Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He turns to walk off but Kate stops him.)</p><p>Kate: Mark!</p><p>(He turns and to look at her.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Kate: You said it's all about the what if's.<br/>
Mark: I did.<br/>
Kate: What was your what if moment?</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs as he walks back over to her.)</p><p>Mark: Ares!</p><p>(Kate looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Ares as in?<br/>
Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Kate: What about her?<br/>
Mark: Just that what if moment saying what if i had been there the day that John Wick had gone after Santino instead of looking for some damn rouge alien that Lane </p><p>said had gotten out of the DEO.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and knows what he's talking about.)</p><p>Kate: I remember that. Kara told me about it.<br/>
Mark: Yeah. So instead of doing what he sent us undercover to do he sent me and Alex out on a wild goose chase to look for an alien that was still in the DEO holding </p><p>cells and because of that. I lost out on my chance with the woman i loved back than.<br/>
Kate: Do you still love her?</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah i do.<br/>
Kate: So if she were to show up again.</p><p>(He laughs at her.)</p><p>Mark: I don't know. It would depend on if she felt the same way about me.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks out of the bar to go back to work as he walks out Kate sits there and then puts her head down as she puts it down her phone goes off and she </p><p>grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she checks the message and then quickly rushes off towards Kane Tower. Later as she gets there she walks off of the </p><p>elevator and walks into her office as she walks in she sees someone standing in front of her desk.)</p><p>Kate: Can i help you?</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>William: Yes you can.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Kate: What the hell do you want? Me to stay away from Kara because i can are ready tell you it's never going to happen. Now get out of my office.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs off the shock as Kate walks around her desk and sits down.)</p><p>Kate: You can either leave on your own Mr. Dey or i'll call my security up here and have you forcefully removed from my building. Or better yet i'll call up the Crows </p><p>and have them send a couple of agents here to get you out of here.</p><p>(He looks around and laughs off the shock of her attitude towards him.)</p><p>William: Boy you and Mark really don't like me.<br/>
Kate: Give us one reason as to why we should like you. Other then that you're trying to get into one of my bestfriends pants.<br/>
William: Look.<br/>
Kate: Either get the hell out of my office or i'm calling up the Crows right now to have you forcefully removed your choice.</p><p>(He grabs up his things then turns and walks off to leave the building. As he walks out Luke walks in and can tell Kate isn't to happy about him being here.)</p><p>Luke: I texted you to waren you about him.<br/>
Kate: I know. What he want anyway?<br/>
Luke: He wouldn't tell me. </p><p>(She nods her head at him.)</p><p>Luke: You okay?<br/>
Kate: I broke up with Reagan again.</p><p>(Luke looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)</p><p>Luke: Why?<br/>
Kate: Sophie said all the right things and now i don't know what to do.<br/>
Luke: As in.<br/>
Kate: As in i don't know if i should get back together with Sophie or try and win Reagan back.<br/>
Luke: Well you know my opinion on the whole you having a girlfriend front. But we both know that they can handle themselves when it comes around to you. I mean they </p><p>both know you're Batwoman and haven't told anyone.</p><p>Kate: True.<br/>
Luke: The only thing i can tell you is that. If you wanna try and give things with you and Sophie a try again then do it. Or if you really want Reagan go and get her </p><p>back. Just don't mess with either one of their hearts Kate neither one of them deserves it.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as he turns and walks out of the office as he walks out she calls Kara who answers right away.)</p><p>Kara: Hey you are right?<br/>
Kate: Not really.<br/>
Kara: Why? What's wrong?<br/>
Kate: Your boyfriend was just here and i have a feeling he's not happy that we're still friends.</p><p>(Kara puts her head down annoyed.)</p><p>Kara: I'm sorry Kate i told him to stay away from you. But apparently he doesn't listen as well as he makes everyone think he does.<br/>
Kate: I bet.</p><p>(She laughs on the other end as Sophie walks into her office and waves at her Kate smiles at her.)</p><p>Kate: Hey look Kara Sophie just walked in i'll call you later.<br/>
Kara: Okay and again i'm sorry about William.<br/>
Kate: No worries.</p><p>(Then they hang up as Kate puts the phone down.)</p><p>Sophie: Bad timing.<br/>
Kate: No you came at the right time.<br/>
Sophie: Why?<br/>
Kate: Kara's boy toy was just here to visit me and then i told him to go hell.</p><p>(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Sophie: That must of been who bumped into me on the way in.<br/>
Kate: Yeah. What's up?<br/>
Sophie: I was just coming to tell you that. I didn't tell you how i felt about you to see if you'd break up with Reagan. I just knew if i didn't tell you i'd regret it </p><p>the rest of my life.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then looks off then she looks back at her as she stands up and walks to the front of the desk and leans there.)</p><p>Kate: So you didn't tell me to see if i'd break up with Reagan?<br/>
Sophie: Of course not. I mean i know i was real bitch to her while you were together but i can understand if you feel that way.<br/>
Kate: It's not just me.</p><p>(She looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Sophie: That's not why i told you. I mean some part of me hoped you would pick me over Reagan but given how you haven't come to see me since the break i just figured.<br/>
Kate: I didn't wanna rush right back into dating again.<br/>
Sophie: And i can understand that.<br/>
Kate: Okay.<br/>
Sophie: Look Kate let me take you out on one date. And if being with me anymore really isn't something you want anymore i'll understand and i'll back off let you move </p><p>on with your life. Hell i'll even go and track Reagan down myself to bring her back here.</p><p>(Kate laughs at her.)</p><p>Kate: No it's okay. Okay one date. But if.<br/>
Sophie: Like i said if being with me isn't something you want anymore i'll back off and you can go back to Reagan if that's what you want.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and nods at her. Sophie walks over to her and kisses her cheek getting Kate to laugh at her as she turns and walks out of the office smiling to </p><p>herself. As she walks out Kate flashes back to when she broke up with Reagan. Flashback to two weeks ago Sophie had just left the office and Calamity quickly followed </p><p>after her as Reagan comes up from the Batcave and sees Kate standing there in shock.)</p><p>Reagan: Kate!</p><p>(She looks up at her.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah.<br/>
Reagan: You okay?<br/>
Kate: Actually i'm not.</p><p>(She walks over to her.)</p><p>Reagan: What's wrong?<br/>
Kate: I was just talking to Sophie and she just told me something i have been wanting to hear the last year I've been back in Gotham.<br/>
Reagan: And that was.<br/>
Kate: That she's still in love with me.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)</p><p>Kate: And she said she wanted to give us another chance.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her again and then looks around the office.)</p><p>Reagan: What you say?<br/>
Kate: I didn't tell her anything.<br/>
Reagan: Well do you want to try things with her again?<br/>
Kate: I. I won't lie to you Reagan.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.<br/>
Kate: Being with Sophie again has been something I've been wanting ever since i got back to Gotham.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.<br/>
Kate: But then she told me to move on and which i did.<br/>
Reagan: Kate!</p><p>(She looks at her.)</p><p>Kate: I feel like if i don't take this chance at being with Sophie again. I feel like i'm going to regret it.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.<br/>
Kate: I'm sorry Reagan.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her)</p><p>Reagan: We all have our what if's in life. And Sophie just happens to be one of those.<br/>
Kate: You're hell of a lot more understanding then most women would be.<br/>
Reagan: I have a what if moment everyday of my life.<br/>
Kate: What's your's?<br/>
Reagan: Would i of regretted not flirting with you every chance i got when we first met.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Wow. And did you?<br/>
Reagan: Not one bet. I don't regret anything that involves you. Well i do regret one thing.<br/>
Kate: And that is?<br/>
Reagan: Stealing Luke's father's journal and making you guys think i gave it to Magpie.</p><p>(Kate nods her head at her.)</p><p>Reagan: And letting you go the first time.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Reagan: But like i said i understand.<br/>
Kate: Okay.</p><p>(Reagan kisses her cheek then pulls away from her as she grabs up her things and leaves the office as she leaves Kate sits there not sure of what to think. End of </p><p>flashback Kate sits back and then puts her head down. Over the next couple of months after finding out about Kate and Sophie being back together and trying her hardest </p><p>to be happy for them but yet all Reagan can find herself doing is distancing herself from her friends and the more she does that the more she drinks and sleeps with </p><p>just about every woman she sees that even includes Ares when she came to Gotham after finding out about Reagan sleeping with Ares Mark got upset and jealous of them he </p><p>wants to say something to her but doesn't because he knows he'll end up saying something he'll regret later on so leaves her alone and walks off on his own seeing him </p><p>walk off Kate can't help but feel sorry for him. But than again shortly after her's and Reagan's break up Julia also showed back up in Gotham and started getting close </p><p>to Reagan which was making Kate jealous but she hid it well whenever Sophie was around. But then again Sophie knows Kate and can tell she was jealous with how much </p><p>attention Julia was giving to Reagan but she never said anything. After another month of having to watch Kate and Sophie remain together Reagan not being to deal with </p><p>it anymore decided it was time to leave Gotham for awhile and come back when she knows she'll be able to look at Kate and Sophie and not feel like she's dying on the </p><p>inside. But before she left she gave Mark one piece of advice and hoped he would take it take it to heart and go after the girl then left Gotham. After Reagan left </p><p>Mark looked over at Kate who wasn't really all that surprised that she had left. Shortly after Reagan left Mark went to New York to see Ares over in New York Mark </p><p>walks up to Santino's gallery and walks inside of it as he walks in he bumps into someone he hasn't seen since he supposedly killed Ares.)</p><p>Mark: John!</p><p>(He turns and looks at him.)</p><p>John: Hey man.<br/>
Mark: Hey. What?<br/>
John: Oh. Um i was just talking to Santino.<br/>
Mark: He want you to kill anyone else in his family?<br/>
John: Luckily no. What you doing here?<br/>
Mark: I was told to come and get the girl.<br/>
John: Wow.<br/>
Mark: Yeah. That is if you haven't stuck a knife into her chest again.</p><p>(He looks at him and knows he's still pissed at him about that.)</p><p>John: I'm sorry Mark.<br/>
Mark: It's okay. As long as she's okay.<br/>
John: Yeah she's fine. Go screw her brains out.</p><p>(Mark starts laughing as he walks around him.)</p><p>Mark: Really? Me go screw the brains out of the woman who felt up your ass.<br/>
John: She did again actually.<br/>
Mark: Of course she did.</p><p>(He walks off laughing as Mark walks over to where she is as he gets there she's talking with one of her men as he walks over to them. Seeing him she looks over at him </p><p>and laughs.)</p><p>Marco: Uh-oh Boss boyfriend is here.</p><p>(She looks at him as he quickly hides behind Niko who can't help but laugh.)</p><p>Ares: And you wonder why neither of you ever get laid.<br/>
Niko: Hey.</p><p>(She walks over to Mark whose still standing there as she gets to him.)</p><p>Ares: What's up?<br/>
Mark: Reagan left Gotham.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)</p><p>Ares: Oh.<br/>
Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Ares: How's Kate doing?<br/>
Mark: She's upset but she understands why she had to leave.<br/>
Ares: And you?<br/>
Mark: I'm are right. But she did give one piece of advice.<br/>
Ares: Don't become be friends with five smart asses.<br/>
Mark: If i ever followed that advice i'd never have a life away from what i do on day to day bases.<br/>
Ares: Good point.<br/>
Mark: No she told me to go and get the girl.</p><p>(Ares looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: Really?<br/>
Mark: Her words not mine. Although i was hoping i could do something but seeing as to how i just saw Wick walk out of here.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: We made piece i swear.<br/>
Mark: Okay. So i can do something and not fear that i'll loss you later.<br/>
Ares: Depends on what that is.</p><p>(He grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing her men are looking around the room then they pull away from each other.)</p><p>Ares: And here i thought i'd you go for Kate's adopted sister.<br/>
Mark: We dated for about three months but than we broke up.<br/>
Ares: Why?<br/>
Mark: I couldn't get over the woman I've been in love with since i met her.</p><p>(Ares looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: You're in love with me.<br/>
Mark: I am.<br/>
Ares: Explains why you got so upset when you found out about me and Reagan.<br/>
Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Ares: She tell you anything.<br/>
Mark: Just that if she knew how i felt about you she wouldn't slept with you.</p><p>(Ares smiles at him.)</p><p>Ares: I really am sorry Mark.<br/>
Mark: Don't apologize Ares. You didn't know.<br/>
Ares: Well i do now.<br/>
Mark: Yes you do. Will you go out with me sometime?</p><p>(Ares looks at him and nods her head at him getting him to laugh at her he grabs her in and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. Three months later it's </p><p>been three months since Reagan left Gotham and since Mark took her advice and went after Ares shortly after their first date both Mark and Ares grew closer and made </p><p>their relationship official and not long after making thing official Ares Kate told him that she had ended things with Sophie and he smiled at her as he grabbed his </p><p>friend into a hug.)</p><p>Mark: You okay?<br/>
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I just wish Reagan was here so that i could tell her.<br/>
Mark: I know.<br/>
Kate: I know if she's moved on with her life i wouldn't of blamed her.</p><p>(He laughs at her as he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sure she hasn't moved on with her life.<br/>
Kate: How you know this?<br/>
Mark: You keep forgetting i am friends with her brother and sister.</p><p>(Kate laughs at him.)</p><p>Kate: This is true.<br/>
Mark: So don't worry about her having a new girlfriend when she comes back to Gotham.<br/>
Kate: Okay.</p><p>(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he laughs at it and answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Speak of the devil.<br/>
Reagan: Hi.<br/>
Mark: Hi.<br/>
Reagan: How you been?<br/>
Mark: I've been good.<br/>
Reagan: And Kate?</p><p>(He looks at her as she walks over to her desk and sits down.)</p><p>Mark: She's fine. In fact she just broke up with Sophie.</p><p>(Reagan falls silent on the other end.)</p><p>Mark: You don't have to come and see now that you know.<br/>
Reagan: Yeah i know.<br/>
Mark: She still cares about you.</p><p>(She smiles on the other end.)</p><p>Reagan: I know she does. Don't tell her about this phone call.<br/>
Mark: I don't know how i can't. I'm in her office.<br/>
Reagan: Oh.<br/>
Mark: But she doesn't know who i'm on the phone with.<br/>
Reagan: Oh okay.<br/>
Mark: What's up?<br/>
Reagan: I was just calling to tell you that i'm back in Gotham.<br/>
Mark: There a reason you don't want Kate to know that?<br/>
Reagan: Because i want it to be a surprise.<br/>
Mark: Okay. </p><p>(She laughs on the other end. Later on that night over at the Hold up Mark's there with Calamity talking and joking around as Reagan walks in seeing her Mark calls her </p><p>over and she walks over to them.)</p><p>Calamity: Is that her?</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah it is.<br/>
Calamity: Wow.<br/>
Mark: I know right.<br/>
Calamity: If only i didn't have a girlfriend.<br/>
Mark: I'm telling Beca.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: Yeah please don't.</p><p>(He laughs at her as Reagan reaches them.)</p><p>Mark: Why Reagan Queen don't you look ten times hotter then the last time either one of us saw you.<br/>
Reagan: Thank you.<br/>
Mark: You're welcome. She wants sleep with you.</p><p>(Calamity looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from blushing as Mark and Reagan laugh at her face.)</p><p>Calamity: That is not what i said.<br/>
Mark: You said if only i didn't have a girlfriend.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Reagan: You thinking the samething?<br/>
Mark: Kind of. I swear we love our girlfriends.<br/>
Reagan: I know. But you two are easy to give hell to.<br/>
Mark: Hey no fair.<br/>
Reagan: What?</p><p>(Then Mark notices something and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: What?<br/>
Mark: Batwings.</p><p>(Reagan smiles at him.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah i got it after i left Gotham to kind of help me remember Kate.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)</p><p>Mark: Well that's always good too hear.<br/>
Reagan: It is you still blushing over there Calamity.</p><p>(She looks at them and gives them both the bird making them laugh.)</p><p>Calamity: I'm not blushing. I don't blush.<br/>
Mark: Oh really.<br/>
Calamity: Yes.<br/>
Mark: Do i have to remind of her of the USO tour. Where Beca asked if the name of the band was really Evermoist.<br/>
Reagan: I think so.<br/>
Mark: Okay Are you sure the name of the band is Evermoist?<br/>
Reagan: Yeah why?<br/>
Mark: I thought they said Everhotties.</p><p>(She starts laughing at the joke as Calamity puts her head down.)</p><p>Mark: But to be fair it wasn't just her who blushed.<br/>
Reagan: Yeah they all did.</p><p>(Calamity starts beating on her friends making them laugh then calms down.)</p><p>Calamity: You two suck.<br/>
Mark: Yeah that's not the only thing she sucked during the tour.</p><p>(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Calamity: I'm sorry which one of us did you sleep with during the tour?<br/>
Mark: You.</p><p>(She laughs at Reagan's face.)</p><p>Reagan: Noway.<br/>
Mark: Yeah we were both drunk and she had the hots for Beca just wasn't ready to say it out loud yet.<br/>
Reagan: Oh no shit.<br/>
Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Calamity: Needless to say when Beca found out she wasn't to happy with it and instead of saying something she kind of blew up at the other Bellas until one day one of </p><p>the other girls in the band asked her why she was being so harsh?</p><p>Reagan: And then you found out.<br/>
Calamity: I did. I didn't know how she felt.<br/>
Mark: God knows if i had i never would of let get as far as it did.<br/>
Reagan: She still talking to you?<br/>
Mark: She is until someone reminds her that i slept with her girlfriend.</p><p>(Reagan looks at him and then looks off feeling bad for Beca. Over the net couple of hours both Mark and Calamity talk and joke around with Reagan and find out what </p><p>she has been doing the last three or four months she's been out of Gotham she tells them she was away on a mission with the Legends which explains some of her scars </p><p>and that she had been training with Nyssa which got Mark and Calamity to pick at her some more until both Mark and Calamity's girlfriends showed up and spent time </p><p>with them before they left the bar to go and spend sometime with them. After they had left Kate walked in to go and work on some paper work on the bar as she walked in </p><p>she looked over and saw Reagan she walked over to her to talk to her.)</p><p>Kate: Reagan!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Kate!<br/>
Kate: Hi.<br/>
Reagan: Hi.<br/>
Kate: How long you been back in Gotham?<br/>
Reagan: I just got back today.<br/>
Kate: Oh okay.<br/>
Reagan: You headed somewhere?<br/>
Kate: I was headed up to my office. You wanna come up and we can catch up.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her as they walk up to her office Mary watches them and laughs then sees the look on Sophie's face she nudges her getting her </p><p>to look at her and making her laugh.)</p><p>Sophie: I'm happy for her i really am.<br/>
Mary: Okay good.<br/>
Sophie: Besides ever since Reagan left and Kate breaking up with me again I've found myself growing close to someone else.<br/>
Mary: Who?</p><p>(She looks over at Julia who had just walked in just behind Kate and walked over to them.)</p><p>Julia: Hi.<br/>
Mary: Hi.<br/>
Julia: What?<br/>
Mary: Nothing. It's just Reagan's back in Gotham.<br/>
Julia: Really?<br/>
Mary: Yeah and you better not try anything.</p><p>(Julia puts her hands up in surrender which makes Sophie laugh.)</p><p>Julia: Protect of younger sister i get it.<br/>
Mary: You better i'll sick my own girlfriend on you.<br/>
Julia: Oh due tell.<br/>
Sophie: Oh my god. You really are Kate's sister.</p><p>(Mary and Julia start laughing at her face.)</p><p>Julia: Yeah really.</p><p>(They continue to laugh and joke around. Up in Kate's office her and Reagan are up there talking about what she had been doing over the last several months as their </p><p>talking Kate notices the same tattoo Mark saw and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: What?<br/>
Kate: Nice tattoo.</p><p>(She looks down and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: Don't get cocky.<br/>
Kate: I knew you liked Batwoman better.</p><p>(She smacks her in the head making her laugh.)</p><p>Kate: Okay i'm sorry i had to.<br/>
Reagan: Oh i know this.</p><p>(She can't help but smile at her. As they continue to talk Kate tells her that she had broken up with Sophie again Reagan sits there and listens to what she has to say </p><p>and smiles at her. Over the next couple of weeks Kate does everything she can to try and get Reagan back but Reagan's giving her hard time about it given what happened </p><p>the last time they had gotten back together and Kate had picked Sophie over her. Finally after about three weeks of trying Kate finally managed to get Reagan back </p><p>after making things between them official again Sophie decided she was going to pull a prank on them and told Kate she was still in love with and Reagan knowing Sophie </p><p>was more an likely joking around stood next to Kate trying to keep from laughing but busted up laughing which then got Sophie to start laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Okay you two officially suck.<br/>
Reagan: That's not what she said last night.</p><p>(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Okay seriously.<br/>
Sophie: I've been seeing Julia the last couple of weeks Kate.<br/>
Kate: Oh.<br/>
Sophie: I was coming here to tell you that. But i just couldn't help it.<br/>
Kate: Yeah i bet.</p><p>(Sophie looks at her and laughs as she turns and walks out of the office as Reagan's still laughing at her girlfriends face.)</p><p>Kate: That wasn't funny.<br/>
Reagan: It was a little funny.<br/>
Kate: It was not.</p><p>(Reagan kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)</p><p>Reagan: Babe are you pouting?<br/>
Kate: No. I don't pout.<br/>
Reagan: You so pout.<br/>
Kate: I do not.</p><p>(Reagan kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss deepens they both fall to the floor in her office as their kiss continues Reagan smiles in it. </p><p>Then they pull away from each other.)</p><p>Reagan: You realize if Luke walks in here.<br/>
Kate: At least he'll know not to walk into my office without knocking.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it again sending them into love making session. Later their both lying on the floor kissing after making love to </p><p>each other as their kissing continues Kate deepens it again sending them into another love making session. After a number of times of making love to each other in her </p><p>office both Kate and Reagan got dressed and went back to her and did it all over again only this time they knew Luke wouldn't walk in on them. Later that night after a </p><p>number of love making sessions both Kate and Reagan are asleep for the rest of the night as their sleeping Reagan's phone goes off she wakes up to see who it's from </p><p>and laughs at what it say's.)</p><p>Unknown: (Text) It's about damn time.<br/>
Reagan: (Text) Bite me Sawyer.</p><p>(Then she puts the phone down and lies down next to Kate again and falls asleep again as she falls asleep again she smiles in it happy knowing after everything she </p><p>finally got the woman she loves and there's no one out there whose going to be taking her away from Kate again doesn't matter who it is because Reagan will find away </p><p>to fight to keep Kate this time around because as we all know a Queen doesn't share.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. And i know i didn't Make Sophie as big of a bitch like i have the past one shots I've done for Kagan but. People can change right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>